To My Dear Twin
by SieToshi
Summary: my first attempt at a song fic. The whole shool see Kikyo as this perfect being and Kagome is tired of being compared to her. So at there schools talent show she tells the school about who Kikyo realy is threw song.


An: This story came to me as I was listing to Hollywood whore by Papa Roach

So yeah..oh the song and Inuyasha series do not belong to me,enjoy ;)

To My dear Twin:

My eyes roamed the crowd from behind the curtain and my lip lifted up in a sneer. They where practically drooling as they watched my twin prance around the stage in barely any clothes singing to '_I'm a Barbie girl_'. It was our school talent show and once again my twin Kikyo had choose to use her body to entice the crowd, cause frankly her singing sound like a dying cat. I couldn't help the smirk that graced my features as Inuyasha winced from one particular high note. _Thats what he gets for choosing her._

Angry amber eyes locked onto my blue ones. _Oops guess he caught the smirk..oh well. _To think we used to be best friends, he must have missed the memo you know bros before hoes. The song ended and Kikyo came rushing out into Inuyasha arms.

" Inu-baby did you like it?" She battered her eyelashes at Inuyasha as she crushed his arm into her chest.

" Yeah Kikyo you where great. " He must have been watching a different show because all I could see was a whore dancing while trying to sing. _They say love makes you blind, but I guess it makes you deaf to. _

"Kagome you up next." Screamed our principle, that women need to chill she was way to stressed out. Inuyasha and Kikyo looked my way and there eyes narrowed.

"I don't know why you even try. You very well know that you have no talent." Kikyo sneered at me. Inuyasha shook his head at his beloved.

"No your wrong Kikyo, it take extrema talent to look that ugly and boyish every day." They both laughed at Inuyasha joke. Ignoring them I walked on to the stage not failing to hear Inuyasha's comment. "By the way break a leg, literally."

" Hey guys if you don't know me I'm Kagome ! Anyway this song is to my twin Kikyo." Out of the side of my eye I could see Kikyo's shocked face. _Probable thinks this song is to worship her....as if_

As the the music starts I let my mind fall into the rhythm, the first line was coming up. _It was now or never. _My lips parted and a scratchy seductive voice came out.

"_Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the parties over_ "

I could feel Kikyo's angry glare on my back and the crowd was silent.

"_Cocaine nose and trendy clothes  
Gotta send her to rehab  
She found out she has no soul,  
But it really doesn't bother her  
White trash queen, American dream  
Oh what a role model  
Throwing a fit, making a scene  
Like no tomorrow_

_Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
Can't take it no more  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town  
Is she's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over now_

Awake by noon, drunk by four  
Sucked up in the showbiz  
Your so lame, your such a bore  
I wanna kick your teeth in  
Plastic smile to match your style  
We can tell you got a face lift  
Your so vein, oh so vile  
Your a number one hit

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
Can't take it no more  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town,  
_Is she's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over"_

The crowd long ago gave up being silent and started to cheers and clap.

"_The cameras are gone  
And nobody screams  
She couldn't survive her fifteen minutes of fame  
Her friends are all gone,  
She's going insane  
She'll never survive without the money and fame  
It's all going down the drain..._

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town,  
Is she's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over

Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town,  
Is she's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over

Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over now"

I held the last note and poured all my emotion into it, the crowd was up on there feet and I had finally showed Kikyo that I was not her little copy..I was much better. The crowd slowly faded into a dull hum I could barely make out the principle words.

"The winner is Kagome."


End file.
